


Il est. Une heure. Et tout. Va bien.

by Chrollianne



Category: ARMY - Fandom, On ne demande qu'à en rire
Genre: M/M, Référence au dessin animé Robin des Bois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollianne/pseuds/Chrollianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se comporter comme un gamin à des conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est. Une heure. Et tout. Va bien.

Arnaud se tourne, passant d’allongé sur un côté à allongé sur le dos. Le corps de Jérémy qui était pressé contre son dos suit le mouvement et sa tête, auparavant contre son épaule, se retrouve désormais contre son torse, ses cheveux chatouillant le menton d’Arnaud.

Il bouge un peu, le temps de se réajuster, son bras glissant autour de la taille d’Arnaud et le pressant encore plus proche de son corps, une de ses jambes venant se glisser entre celles d’Arnaud et il exhale un long soupir.

 

« Il. Est. Une. Heure. Et. Tout. Va. Bien. »

Jérémy grogne, sa main contre la taille d’Arnaud se resserre et cette pression réveille Arnaud.

« Jérémy, arrête… Tu me fais mal… » Mais à peine ces mots prononcés qu’il se rendort.

« Mh… ? » Jérémy lui répond à peine et ne desserre pas sa poigne pour autant.

 

« Il. Est. Deux. Heures. Et. Tout. Va. Bien. »

Jérémy lâche complètement le corps d’Arnaud et s’éloigne de lui pour lui tourner le dos. Arnaud réagit en suivant son mouvement, son torse collé contre le dos de Jérémy. Celui-ci grogne, s’éloignant autant qu’il peut sans pour autant tomber du lit.

 

« Il. Est. Trois. Heures. Et. Tout. Va. Bien. »

« Oh putain Arnaud ! » Jérémy se retourne furieusement et pousse violement Arnaud loin de lui. « J’te jure, je te laisse plus jamais faire les puces toi… » Arnaud ne s’est même pas réveillé, les mouvements soudain de son amant ou sa voix ne le font que marmonner tout au plus.

Jérémy se penche au-dessus de lui, se saisit de la montre posée sur la table de nuit et la balance contre le mur en face de lui. Ceci fait, il se rallonge, tout près d’Arnaud, entrelace ses jambes avec les siennes et se rendort rapidement.

 

« Il. Est. Quatre. Heures. Et. Tout. Va. Bien. »

 

Jérémy réagit différemment cette fois-ci. Il se saisit de l’épaule d’Arnaud et le secoue. Au bout de la troisième secousse, Arnaud finit par ouvrir les yeux mais il n’est pas vraiment réveillé;

« Mm ? Il est déjà l’heure ? » Arnaud marmonne en essayant de cacher son visage dans l’oreiller.

« Oui, c’est ça, il est l’heure. »

« Nan, laisse-moi dormir encore…. » Il marmonne de nouveau mais Jérémy se saisit de l’oreiller et lui enlève de dessous sa tête. « Oh ! » Il se redresse promptement et regarde autour de lui. Avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir, son oreiller se retrouve dans sa tête. « Mais, Jérémy, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Je t’ai connu plus sympa au réveil. »

« En parlant de réveil, tu vas aller me ramasser cette putain de montre et la sortir de notre chambre ! » Jérémy s’exclame énervé, assis sur le lit.

« Mais parle pas si fort… Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ma montre ? Elle est très bien ma montre… » Il se saisit de son oreiller et essaye de se réinstaller mais Jérémy est plus rapide et lui reprend des mains rapidement.

« Elle a qu’elle me réveille toutes les heures et que si ça continu comme ça, je vais aller dormir sur le canapé… » Il garde l’oreiller dans ses bras, serrer contre son torse.

« N’importe quoi, allé, rendors-toi. » Arnaud essaye de le récupérer mais Jérémy est bien plus fort et l’en empêche.

« Ok, c’est donc le canapé. » Il sort du lit et se saisit de son oreiller.

« Oh putain, mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Arnaud lui demande excédé en se saisissant de l’oreiller de son amant et l’empêchant de s’en aller.

« Tout simplement te débarrasser de ta montre pourrie de merde et de me laisser dormir tranquillement ! » Il s’exclame en balançant son oreiller à la figure d’Arnaud.

« Ohlala, ça va, tu peux aussi le faire. » Il récupère l’oreiller dans son visage et le repose sur le lit, à sa place habituelle. Il le réarrange avant de remettre le sien.

« Ah nan nan, tu m’as bien dit que si elle me dérangeait _tu_ t’en occuperai parce que de toute façon toi _aussi_ tu as le sommeil léger. » Jérémy lui rappelle.

« Bon bah ça va, c’est bon, tu as un sommeil plus léger, mais t’aurai quand même pu le faire… » Il s’apprête à se rallonger.

« Et manquer de te faire partager le plaisir d’être réveillé en pleine nuit ? Enfin t’as de la chance, je t’ai pas non plus réveillé trois fois ! » Jérémy retourne sur le lit pour obliger Arnaud à rester éveillé.

« Bon ok, ça va, je m’excuse, je la fous dans le salon… » Arnaud sort du lit et attrape la montre par terre. Il ouvre la porte et la balance dans la direction générale du salon.

« Merci… » Jérémy lui dit alors qu’il revient se coucher. Mais Arnaud boude et se couche le plus près du bord et le plus loin de son amant. « Oh ma patate… » Jérémy dit d’une voix douce.

« M’appelle pas comme ça… » Arnaud marmonne. Il glisse ses bras autour de la taille d’Arnaud, le rapproche plus près de son corps avant d’embrasser légèrement son épaule et d’y poser sa tête. « … Mon petit diable… » Il murmure avant de se rendormir, entrelaçant leurs mains et leurs doigts.

 

 

 

 


End file.
